MOLECULAR ANALYSIS / TRANSLATION RESEARCH GROUP MICROBIOME / GNOTOBIOTIC SHARED FACILITY (MGSF) ABSTRACT The overall goal of the new UAB-CCC Microbiome/Gnotobiotics Shared Facility (MGSF) is to provide UAB- CCC investigators with access to cutting-edge microbiome analysis methodologies and gnotobiotic animal models designed to facilitate and strengthen the quality of CCC-related research. A pilot UAB-CCC Microbiome/Gnotobiotic Shared Facility (MGSF) was started in February 2012 in response to the role that microbial pathogens play in metabolism and energetics that link obesity and cancer, which are major health concerns in UAB CCC catchment area and the entire Southeast. Understanding the role of the microbiome in cancer requires investigation of the interactions among genes of the microbiota and host. Essential to such research is the ability to manipulate and define the microbiota, i.e., develop defined-flora and ?humanized? animal models. Gnotobiotic mice transplantation provides a unique advantage to UAB-CCC investigators to study disease links and health implications of differences identified from the microbiome analysis (including metagenome analysis). The following Specific Aims are proposed: 1. To provide state-of-the-art microbiome analysis services to CCC investigators. 2. To provide computational bioinformatics expertise to assist UAB-CCC investigators in the analysis and understanding of microbiome data. 3. To provide gnotobiotic animal services to CCC investigators. 4. Education and Outreach.